Bonding
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The Galactic commanders are playing a game of Truth and Dare. Cyrus is forced to participate. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for profanity and crude humour
1. How it All Began

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Bonding

**Summary**

The Galactic commanders are playing a game of Truth and Dare. Cyrus is forced to participate. Hilarity ensues.

.

**Chapter One: How it All Began…**

The four Galactic commanders were seated around a table in the lounge area, playing a difficult round of _Truth and Dare. _The beginnings of the game had been quite tame, but the stakes had been raised significantly to make the game more intense. It was all Charon's idea of course – he figured this was his only chance to ever get a glimpse of the female form since the female commanders despised him.

Normally, no one would ever play games with Charon because he was a dirty, sleazy perverted bastard, but the old man had managed to blackmail his fellow commanders into playing. Charon knew all the commanders' secret fetishes – Saturn had a bizarre love for turnips and did weird things with them in his 'leisure time', Jupiter made sex tapes with desperate grunts and Mars had a crush on the boss.

And Charon? Well he liked Rotom but that was a tale for another time.

"It's your turn, Mars. Truth or dare?" Jupiter asked, turning to glance at the youngest member in the group, Mars.

The twenty one year old girl looked at Jupiter with a look of horror and curiosity on her face. It was well known to all Galactic grunts that Jupiter hated Mars for whatever reason. She was surely going to make the girl suffer since Mars had dared Jupiter to kiss Charon. Truth was the safest option, but only Galactic grunts chose truth. "Dare!"

Jupiter smirked. "I dare you to…" She glanced in Charon's direction. Mars paled. Please don't make me kiss the guy… he's so old, wrinkly and gross, Mars thought. "Seduce the boss!" she blurted.

"What? No way!" Mars yelped. Convincing Cyrus to hang out with them for ten minutes was difficult enough, but to actually _seduce him?_ What had Jupiter been smoking?

"Are you backing out?" Jupiter challenged.

Saturn shrugged. "If you back out, you have to run around the Galactic building with nothing on." His mouth curved upwards into a triumphant smirk. "I'm not going to complain if you do decide to back out though…" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Mars glared. Saturn just laughed. She drew in a deep breath and tried to control her anger. Seduce the boss! Of course Jupiter would target her affections for their boss. She knew the task was virtually impossible. The man didn't appear to be interested in sexual relations with anyone. Did he even know what sex was? Mars wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

"We know you like him, Mars. You're always giving him the 'I-want-to-jump-you-right-now' look everytime he's around," Saturn pointed out. "And hey, who knows, you might even succeed. Arceus knows the guy needs to have a little bit of fun every now and then. It'll do wonders for his health."

"And just exactly how am I supposed to achieve this dare? Should I just knock him unconscious then tie him down to his bed? I can't really think of anything else."

The thought of having Cyrus tied down to his own bed and completely powerless to do anything made Mars happy. She could have so much fun with him… and punish him for all the things he forced her to do, like going shopping with Charon. She wanted to control him, just this once. She wanted to test his resolve.

But there was one problem. How in the name of Arceus was she going to knock him out cold? It wasn't like she could just walk right up and hit him with a frying pan. "What am I supposed to do? Hit him a frying pan?" A dry laugh escaped her throat. Like that was ever going to happen. Dream on, Mars, she told herself. "He'll have me fired as soon as he recovers."

"Not if you satisfy him," Jupiter pointed out. "He might let you off." She winked then shook her head. "But no, it won't be that easy. You have to attempt to seduce the boss during multiple rounds of _Truth and Dare._"

Mars glowered. She hated Jupiter. "He's not going to play a game. He hates having fun."

"If he refuses to play, we'll simply walk off the job and then he'll be left with absolutely nothing. He can't run this company on his own," Jupiter replied.

Saturn nodded. "There he is. Invite him over, Mars."

Mars glanced over her shoulder. Saturn was right. The boss was in the room making his way over to the kitchen area to get himself something to eat most likely. She felt her heart skip a beat just by looking at him. He was definitely the coolest boss around. Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to approach him.

"Good morning, boss!" she chirped.

He immediately turned around and looked down at her. He sighed. "What do you want, Mars?" He must be in a relatively good mood today because normally he'd pretend that no one else existed. Perhaps it'd be far easier to convince him to play after all. Mars felt more confident.

"I want you to spend time with me! You never spend time with any of us unless you have to and I think you should! You never know, you might just enjoy it!" Before Cyrus could protest, Mars dug her fingernails into his arm and dragged him over to the lounge area. "We're playing _Truth or Dare!_ We need an extra person," she lied. She forced him to sit down with her on the couch.

"I do not have time to play _games _with-" Cyrus protested.

Jupiter interrupted him. "If you don't play, we'll go on strike."

Mars smiled. "It'll be fun!"

Cyrus, on the other hand, did not share her amusement. He looked worried for once. "Fine. I shall participate in this… childish game."

"Don't worry boss, it's not childish. We've made it far more exciting," Saturn promised. "We'll make it more interesting just for you. We're going to play the more intense version – _Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture?_" He grinned.

.

Put your suggestions in (either via review or PM)! The more R-rated, the better! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Bonding

**Summary**

The Galactic commanders are playing a game of Truth and Dare. Cyrus is forced to participate. Hilarity ensues.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Sailor Taichichi Vegeta (thanks for the suggestions!), dorabeardarling (thanks for the idea!), lockiegengar12 and GamerGirl54321 (the rating may change in the future depending on how intense I decide to make this) for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Two: Let the Fun Begin!**

Cyrus couldn't believe he was sitting here in the lounge with his four commanders playing some foolish game. If they were playing a board game like _Monopoly _or _Scrabble _he'd be more enthusiastic about getting involved, but _Truth or Dare? _What sort of child play was this? The game, as Saturn had explained, involved spinning an empty bottle. If the bottle landed on you, you had to choose either Truth or Dare and accomplish the task to the best of your ability.

Apparently, the purpose of the game was to bring people closer together. Cyrus felt he knew enough about his commanders (which wasn't that much really) that he saw this whole entire game as pointless, but unfortunately, he needed to play otherwise his staff would go on strike. Sadly, he couldn't do everything on his own.

"What is the difference between truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love and torture?" Cyrus said.

Saturn explained the terminology. "If you choose truth, the person who spun the bottle has to ask you a question that you must honestly answer. If we find out that you're lying, you will be hit where it hurts, but if you tell the truth, no harm will be done to you."

"What about dare and double dare?"

"Dare is when you have to complete whatever task the spinner gives to you, like go put on a French maid outfit. Double dare is when both parties have to do it – this is generally reserved for people who want the other person to suffer the same fate," Saturn explained. "Someone else who is not the spinner or the victim explains the double dare otherwise it's not fair."

This was definitely the most stupid idea on the planet. "Pointless," Cyrus muttered.

Saturn continued to explain the meanings behind the terms. "If you ask for kiss, you must then kiss another person of the spinner's choosing wherever the command it. So for example, Jupiter could be forced to kiss Charon on the lips or someplace else." He winked. "But it doesn't necessarily have to be a person. You could be asked to kiss the toilet seat or something." Cyrus frowned. How revolting, he thought.

"And what about torture and love?"

This time, Jupiter provided the answers. "If you choose love, you are given a deadline and have to progress that far in a relationship. For example, it could simply be to flirt with someone within the next hour or so or let them feel you up for awhile. It's a popular choice for those in relationships. Last, but not least, is torture. This usually involves torturing the victim. Popular choices include tickle torture or group truth where everyone asks you a question. It can also involve receiving or inflicting some form of pain."

That sounded more like him. He could have them all punished for forcing him to play this dumb game. "Sounds simple enough."

"There are a few rules of course. You can't do the same option twice in a row and everyone must choose each option at least once for variety," Jupiter said. "You can't ask truth again until you've done all the others. We all have to sit on the floor in a circle as well." She moved off the couch and sat down on the ground, cross-legged. Charon and Saturn sat on either side. Cyrus immediately moved to sit next to Saturn and poor Mars was left next to Charon.

"You can't refuse to do something either," Mars pointed out. "Refusal means getting hurt really bad or being forced to run around Galactic base with nothing on. You will be forever shamed because it will be caught on camera so you're better off doing what's asked of you."

Cyrus wished he could get out of this. This game sounded like something the league Champions played in their leisure time. He could only hope his commanders would treat him kindly since he was their boss after all. Jupiter placed an empty alcoholic bottle in the middle of the circle and rubbed her hands. She was obviously eager to get started. "That is an alcoholic beverage bottle," Cyrus said.

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Yes, boss."

That partially explained why his grunts and commanders couldn't do anything right. They were too busy getting drunk on the job. He wondered how often these drinking sessions happened. He reminded himself to keep a closer eye on everyone from now on. "Who will spin the bottle first?"

"I will," Mars said, smirking. "It's my bottle after all." She spun the bottle. The bottle did at least four full circles when it stopped on Charon. Mars put on a fake smile and asked her fellow commander in a sweet voice, "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture?"

"Dare," Charon replied with confidence.

Mars' grin widened. "I dare you to act like a drag for the rest of the day. You have to wear this!" Out of nowhere, Mars pulled out a coloured drawing of an outfit. She held it up for everyone to see. The dress was pink, strapless and it came with matching pink high heeled shoes. The outfit also had black stockings and black velvet gloves. That was something Cyrus did not want to see. How the heck was the chubby Charon supposed to fit in that thing? And where the hell had Mars' purchased _that _from?

Jupiter and Saturn burst out laughing, as Charon's cheeks turned red. "No way!"

"You have to do it, Charon. Rules are rules!" Mars taunted. "I'll be back in a sec with your dress!" She got up, ran away and returned several moments later with Charon's dress. Cyrus had never seen Charon looked so humiliated before in his life. He had to admit, it _was _kind of amusing. It was about time the fat seedy fool got punished for something.

"I'll help you put it on," Jupiter said.

Charon grabbed the dress and walked away with Jupiter giggling. A few moments later they both returned. Charon was struggling to walk in the high heels and Jupiter? Well, she was red in the face from laughter. "Wow Charon!" Mars taunted. Cyrus didn't think Charon's physique could fit in the dress, but he was wrong. If it weren't for Charon's large, saggy man boobs (moobs) it might've been a different story though.

"You have to admit, the pink brings out the colour of his eyes," Saturn joked.

Charon's face turned an even deeper shade of red. Cyrus knew he was never going to be able to look at Charon the same way again without thinking about him in that weird dress. This game was going to ruin his last few remaining pieces of sanity. He just knew it. Charon lowered himself to the floor (actually, he tripped over and landed face-first on the ground), and spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Saturn. Charon looked disappointed. "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture?" he said.

"Kiss," said Saturn.

"I want you to kiss…" Charon turned his head around the group. His eyes landed on Cyrus. He smirked, all shame forgotten for that brief moment. "Kiss the boss on the cheek!" he said gleefully. Mars wailed. Jupiter laughed. Saturn paled. Cyrus felt murderous. "Yeah, that's right! Kiss the boss."

"Saturn…" Cyrus warned his voice a dangerous low. "If any part of you touches me, I will have you demoted." He glared.

Saturn just shrugged though, not at all intimidated by the threat. "Sorry, boss. It's a dare. You should be flattered that I'd rather kiss you than run around naked. It's not the first time I've been forced to kiss a guy anyway." He leaned in, puckering his lips in preparation. It was extremely rare moments like these Cyrus felt fear. He tried leaning back, but Saturn came closer and closer. Escape was unavoidable.

Saturn's lips crashed against his right cheek. The kiss (if it could even be called that), lasted less than a second and Cyrus was grateful for that. He wiped his cheek vigorously, removing Saturn's drool as quickly as possible. Saturn was such a sloppy kisser. No wonder the girls always complained about his love making and kissing skills.

Saturn wiped his mouth on his shirt. "At least I know you're not made out of stone… or machine," he murmured. "Okay, now it's my turn to spin the bottle." He reached down and spun the bottle. It landed on Cyrus. Cyrus groaned. This day was not going out too well for him. He had already been forced to witness Charon wearing a dress and he had just received a sloppy kiss from Saturn. What horrible thing would happen next? "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture?"

Cyrus knew he had to experience at least one of those, but what to choose first? Start with truth which seemed like the easiest option or get the worst out of the way and go with dare or kiss? Decisions, decisions. Whatever choice he made, he knew his day was only going to get so much worse.

.

I know there are different versions of _Truth or Dare _around the world, but here in Australia (at least when I was growing up as a kid), we played _Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love and Torture. _Keep the suggestions coming and I'll do my best to update on a regular basis! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!

What option would you like to see the almighty boss do first?


	3. Exposure

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Bonding

**Summary**

The Galactic commanders are playing a game of Truth and Dare. Cyrus is forced to participate. Hilarity ensues.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to ExtremelyCreativeUsername and Sailor Taichichi Vegeta for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Three: Exposure**

Cyrus sat there in silence trying to determine which option to go with first. Start with the worst or end with the worst? His commanders were watching with impatient eyes, trying to secretly urge him to make a decision. He was going to make them all suffer for this humiliation later… "Dare," he said, after what felt like a ten minute delay.

Saturn smirked. "I dare you to kiss Mars for a total of five minutes!"

Was Saturn holding back or something? He was sure the commander could've put his boss in a more humiliating situation, but Cyrus was glad. At least he didn't have to go and make out with a toilet seat or anything equally disgusting. Mars batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. Cyrus assumed his commanders had set this up beforehand just to make fun of their boss. Those bastards, he thought bitterly.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Mars chirped.

Cyrus grumbled. Look on the bright side, he told himself, at least you don't have to kiss Charon. The weird pervert would probably love it since he wasn't accustomed to getting kissed by anything. Cyrus looked at Mars. Mars looked at her boss and leaned in, ready for the mindblowing big moment. Cyrus said his goodbyes to his world and leaned in. Saturn hadn't specified where to kiss Mars, so he pulled a Saturn, and went for her cheek.

Mars giggled. "You are so awkward, it's cute!" She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him close towards her then pulled him down onto the ground. Cyrus panicked, and tried to pull away, but Mars simply entwined her legs with his, making it more difficult for him to escape. It didn't help Saturn was there to hold him down should he try to run. "That's one minute down!" he said.

One minute? Saturn was probably lying just to draw out this horrible torture. Mars' was becoming more forceful now, trying to force her tongue into his mouth. He did his best to prevent her from entering until she slid a hand underneath his shirt and pinched him. He yelped, surprised, and that was enough to allow her to force herself in. A vicious battle of tongue dominance began. His mind told him to 'fight back' but his body had other ideas. A part of him actually enjoyed the attention a little too much.

"…and that's the five minutes up!" Saturn said.

What? Cyrus thought. It was over? Mars removed her tongue from his mouth and gave him a smile. He was so stunned he did nothing but frown. "Not bad for a first timer," she said softly, giving him a wink, untangling her legs from his. He pulled back and returned to his original position, his mind still trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"So boss, how are you feeling now? This game is fun," Saturn said, patting the boss on the back. "You get to spin the bottle now." Cyrus wasn't paying much attention to Saturn's words. He was still thinking about to the event that just happened. Perhaps he was wrong all this time about trying to shut down feelings… because that felt pretty damn good.

"Boss!" Jupiter said in a sing-song voice. "Your turn to spin."

He finally pulled himself out of his trance and spun the bottle, trying his best not to look Mars in the eye. He would never be able to look at her in the same way again. The bottle landed on Jupiter. "What would you like, Jupiter?"

Saturn groaned. "Boss, you have to say the options. That's how it works."

It seemed stupid and a waste of time, but what the hell? "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture?"

Jupiter paled. "Uh, truth?"

"Is is not true you were having sexual relations with a grunt in the Nap Room just two weeks ago?" Cyrus said, looking at the girl who shifted uncomfortably. There was a reason why he needed to put up a sign telling grunts to check the bed was unoccupied before getting into it. He didn't want pregnant grunts because that cost more money.

There was a three second delay before Jupiter answered. "Yes, it's true that I slept with a grunt!" she said heatedly, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at a sniggering Charon. "Shut up, Charon. At least I'm getting some action."

That shut the old pervert man up.

"Wow, Jupiter. You should've just asked me for some lovin'. I didn't know you were that desperate," Saturn said.

Jupiter stuck out her tongue then spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Mars. "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture?"

"Dare!"

Jupiter grinned. "I dare you to belly dance!"

"Oh hells yes!" Saturn cheered.

Charon rubbed his palms together. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long."

Mars lifted a brow. "Belly dance? All right then."

Cyrus didn't know what that was. How could a belly dance? It did not make much sense to him at all, but the other males seemed very interested. He suspected it had to be of a sexual nature considering his commanders were quite pervy people. "What is a belly dance?"

"You'll find out, boss," replied Saturn, a gleeful smile on his face.

Jupiter and Mars stood up from the floor. The eldest female commander led Mars away to a nearby room. They returned a few moments later and Mars was wearing an outfit he didn't even know existed. She was wearing a black and long red double skirt and a matching bra. It was very revealing. Cyrus had never seen so much skin before.

"You look great, Mars," Saturn said, winking.

"Charon, stop drooling!" Jupiter snapped.

Mars hunched over to remove her shoes giving the boys a different view of her chest. Saturn and Charon were whispering to each other, but they never pulled their gaze away. Cyrus on the other hand looked away, but every so often he'd take a peek when he thought she wasn't looking. Jupiter walked over to the speaker system and turned some exotic music on and Mars started to dance.

Cyrus wasn't sure where the girl had learned to dance like that since he dancing didn't take place in his company, but he did appreciate what he was watching. His eyes were mostly fixated by her hips and belly, but every so often, they'd move upwards and watch her chest then move back down again. Where had Mars learned how to move like that?

The dance continued on for a few more minutes until the song stopped. Mars panted, obviously exhausted. She headed back to the room, but Jupiter stopped her. "Stay in those clothes. Charon has to so you have to as well."

"I need to ask the boss for permission. You know how he is about covering up." Mars looked at Cyrus. "Hey boss, do you mind if I stay in these clothes?"

"Look at those hips!" Saturn said. "Don't say no, boss."

Charon looked hopeful. "Yeah, it wouldn't be fair if she didn't have to. I have to wear this outfit still!"

Mars didn't seem to mind wearing something so revealing. Besides, she _did _look good in that dress. "Charon's right. It's only fair if you remain in that attire to." Mars sat down arms pressed against her body, drawing more attention to her upper half. That was probably point though – to get the attention of the guys… specifically him.

"Now it's my turn!"

"Someone, get some beer!"

Oh Arceus, not the alcohol, thought Cyrus. This was only going to end badly.

.

I am still open to suggestions so if you want to see someone get tortured, leave a suggestion. I will start bring your suggestions from next chapter onwards! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
